Who knew this would happen
by Charlotte13245
Summary: Vampire OC finds 4 books, twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn. She tries to change the future, but unravels her desitny instead. Needs Beta, and happy to be a beta ; xxxxxx
1. Chapter 1 redone

**Ok I know you've waited ages, and you don't have to re-read this chapter, I've just tidied up the dialogue a bit **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but do however own my OC Charlotte Carter **

**Who knew this would happen.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Own Characters POV)**

My life so far – My name is Charlotte Carter I am 102 years old. I made the mistake of once falling in love with a man called Jack McKenzie. I was human at the time, and we were engaged. – Yes I'm a vampire now. We went on a cruise to Italy but that was a big mistake. It turns out there are these coven of vampires called: the Volturi. I guess the day I became a vampire they wanted me to be miserable. The saw me and Jack – it still hurts to say his name – and I remember it like it was yesterday. Some guards grabbed hold of me, some grabbed hold of him. The last thing I remembered that day was hearing Jack shout "I LOVE YOU CHARLOTTE – NEVER FORGET THAT! I'LL FIND YOU ONE DAY, AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER AGAIN!" and then a searing burning pain in my arm. When I woke up there was a man called Aro over me – he told me what I was (a vampire) he told me that Jack was dead – they'd killed him instead of trying to turn him. It was that day I attacked the Volturi – I guess I do have some sort of special 'Gifts' I can block people from reading my mind when I wish to, I have powers that are like elements – fire, wind, water and Earth. I am also a great fighter. The same day, I was put on the Volturi's most wanted list. – They were still searching for me now. I had a lot of enemies but I'm not going to go into that now. One day I was in the forest and I found 4 books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking dawn. Somehow just like that, I knew what was going to happen today – today was the day that Bella Cullen tried to bite Jacob Black – but accidentally got Seth Clearwater. I had to stop this from happening - I could feel Bella's guilt just from reading this. The one problem was could I get there in time?

I ran and ran and ran; just in time to here what I presume was Bella screech: "You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" Now was my time to shine. "STOP" I shouted. Bella was about to lunge but she faltered a step. It was at that moment that everyone there turned to look at me – at this time I had blocked my mind, I didn't want people knowing about the books.

"What?" Bella asked, even I could tell she was still pissed, but confused. She went to lunge at him again so I jumped in front of her and caught her before she did anything rash. She may be a new born, but I was still stronger than her – I could bet I was even stronger than Emmett.

"If you lunge at Jacob, Seth will just jump in the way. Do you really want to break Seth's Shoulder and Collar bone?" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry you are?" I could tell she was trying to keep her voice down – but she still sounded pissed. I froze then I could tell everyone was waiting for my answer – but if I said my name they might realise I was the most wanted Vampire and then they'd have no choice but to tell the Volturi.

"I'm…..you don't need to know my name, you just have to listen to me." She growled at me. I mean did she seriously just GROWL at me? "Did you seriously just growl at me?"

"I wouldn't get to close to her – she's only a new born she might rip your head off" This was Edward speaking.

"She won't rip my head off" was my reply.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that" – Bella Muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacobs your best friend right?" she hesitated so I asked again – until she nodded. "Renesmee is your daughter?" She nodded again. "Then you want them to be happy so stop being such a whiny baby about all of this, its not like you can change it?" Emmett laughed at this. "You won't hurt him" I let go of her and walked inside the house "wow, nice house"

"Thank you" Esme stuttered.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure"

"Who are you?" was his question.

"Next"

He hesitated before saying "How did you know this would happen?"

Now it was my turn to hesitate, - I unblocked my mind (unconsciously), and ran the question over and over in my head. "A Hunch" was my final answer.

"Interesting" Carlisle mused.

Edward was holding Nessie at the time so I thought it was best to ask him this - he looked up when I thought the word Edward as if I had called him – well der he's a mind reader I told myself. "May I hold Renesmee? I've never really experienced a gift like hers before?"

"Of course" was his reply.

I hesitated before going up to hold her.

"Do you have any gifts?" Carlisle asking questions again.

"A few" I replied "She's beautiful" I whispered as I was holding Nessie – "She has her mothers eyes" I stated. At that moment I could tell everyone in the room had frozen and looked at me.

"How did you know what colour my eyes were?" Bella asked. Me and my big mouth. "I….just knew she didn't have her fathers" I blocked my mind again. That could be true right?

"And how would you know what colour his eyes are?" Bella asked.

"I knew him when he was human." I didn't but they didn't have to know that.

"You did?" Edward asked – surprised.

I nodded my head. Me and my lies. "We weren't that close – I only knew you slightly" He nodded his head, considering this.

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here today?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated.

Bella then added, "And how did you know what was going to happen?"

I turned to Carlisle and answered his question – totally ignoring Bella's. "I made the mistake of going on a cruise to Italy."

"The Volturi?" he asked. I nodded and handed Nessie back to her father – I would never dream of calling her Nessie out loud – Bella would freak and I don't really want to kill her.

Alice had that vague look in her eyes - she was having a vision. "Alice?"

I really shouldn't have said that because everyone looked at her. "Alice what was it?" Jasper asked. She looked at me and saw the panic in my eyes as it might be something to do with me.

"Nothing" she replied. I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone glanced a look at me but I pretended I didn't notice. Carlisle coughed to get my attention. I looked up at him. "You said you had many gifts – may I ask what they are?"

I nodded "I have gifts such as…..elements; you know fire, wind, water, Earth. I am also a great fighter – probably stronger than Emmett and better against New-Borns than Jasper – Though I do have to admit, your advice about Victoria really helped me a lot."

Everyone looked at me then. "How did you…" Jasper asked.

How was I supposed to answer this? What am I going to say? Oh I read about in a magical book which describes the terror your all about to go through? No I couldn't say that. "A….friend of mine heard about what you guys did and told me." Yeh that seems reasonable.

"Can I ask who?" Jasper asked.

_No_ "Peter, you know him right?" I knew he knew Peter which is why I said it. Jasper nodded his head. _Phew._ Jasper was giving me a curious look, which was when I realised he could feel my emotions and know that I was panicking then. I tried to feel calm so he could see I was no longer panicking.

Everyone else had sat down know, and looking at me weirdly. It was then when Emmett said: "You think you're stronger than me?"

Only he would ask that. "And?" was my reply.

He huffed clearly not believing I was stronger than him. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to prove it this second.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" I looked up at Edward while he said this. Because you'll know I'm on the most wanted list der. He gasped. _Shit. _ I must have unblocked my mind without realising it! I quickly blocked my mind again. "How on earth did you do that?" Edward stated.

"Do what?" Carlisle asked.

"Block his mind" I answered "Its one of my powers" I shrugged.

"You mean like how Bella's minds blocked from him?" He asked.

"Oh no, that's because of her power."

"I have a power?" Bella asked.

"Yeah" I said matter-of-factly. "You know your Shie-" I cut myself off. Realising what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

I sighed in defeat. "You have a shield, which protects you from mental powers, and eventually you'll learn to use it to protect everyone else."

"Teach me" she replied.

"Nope."

"What why not?" she said clearly surprised.

"Because it's not my job to do so"

"Well whose job is it?"

"Kate" I replied.

"Anyway… I should be off, I mean I've caused enough trouble as it is already" I said backing slowly to the door. I knew from the moment I read the books that Nessie was going to be the death of me, but I hoped I could change that. But hoping doesn't always work.

"You shouldn't leave already; we haven't been properly introduced yet." Esme said. I sighed, knowing I couldn't escape my fate. Esme was in front of me now holding out her hand. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Charlotte, Charlotte Carter" I said shaking her hand, knowing that they may as well know who I was now. At least if the Volturi knew where I was I would die sooner instead of waiting around for it.

Carlisle gasped as the realisation hit him….


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize sooo much for the wait *Hides* don't kill me please!**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA :'( although I DO owe Charlotte My OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Charlottes POV**

_Carlisle gasped as the realisation hit him…._

"Listen I can explain-" I was panicking obviously,

"Charlotte, Charlotte Hannah Carter?" Carlisle asked in a shocked tone, I nodded my head. "You're a genius" was all he said. I froze, how am I a genius?

"Huh?"

"What you did it was….many people wish they had the guts to do that."

"Do what?" Emmett asked, exciting to hear the answer.

"Sh-"

"Nothing, I did nothing" I cut Carlisle off. I didn't want everyone knowing if they didn't already know "Isn't that right Carlisle?" God I hope he agrees. He looked up at me, I silently begged him with my eyes

"Of course" he replied, I sighed with relief.  
>"Leave" Edward said<p>

"Huh?" I replied

"Edward don't be so rude to a guest" Esme scolded,

"She's dangerous; we can't have her here if we don't want the Volturi to know about Renesmee"  
>"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked,<p>

"She's not going to tell them Edward" Alice Chimed in,

"Yes, but if they're looking for her, they'll come here"  
>"Edward has a point, see ya" I piped in, still trying to escape my fate, I quickly turned around and went to leave, but someone grabbed my arm, I looked down to see Nessie, she showed me something. I could see a happy family, but covered in pain and death, I then saw Jack, and the moment I became a vampire, I gasped "How did you know…." She shrugged.<p>

"What, what did she show you?" Rosalie asked, her protective mother instinct coming out.

"My Past" I whispered. Everyone turned around and looked at me then, I swear even for a vampire I probably looked unusually pale.

"Vampire or Human?" Rosalie asked,

"Human, I think"  
>"You think?"<br>"She showed me something I couldn't understand, maybe even my future, then me…turning into a vampire…"I trailed off. How did she know this about me? She showed me him…I haven't told anyone about the pain I felt, I felt it again then.

"-Charlotte" Jasper spoke. Oh they must have been talking while I had my little mental panic,

"I'm sorry? I was in my own world then…."  
>"I said, 'are you ok Charlotte?" Jasper repeated.<p>

"Yeh, you look pale, even for a vamp chick" Emmett added. Rosalie gave him her death glare, which Emmett pretended to ignore.

"I think I need to sit down" I murmured, Esme grabbed hold of my left arm and gently, slowly pulled me towards the couch, where I sat down and put my head between my hands. When Nessie showed me all of that….I could feel the pain of losing Jack, of losing my family, the pain of being changed – becoming a vampire. The worst part? I felt it even stronger than when it happened. At least I'm not human; if I was I wouldn't be able to hold in this pain without crying or something. But then again…

"Charlotte" Carlisle murmured, I looked up he was kneeling in front of me. If I was human, him being a doctor and all would probably be useful. Unfortually, I'm not human. "Are you ok?" He repeated Jaspers question.

"When…when she showed me my past...I could feel it…the pain of it…all over again"

Esme gasped "You poor thing" She sat down next to me, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"She's never done that before, has she?" I asked warily.

"No," Alice answered. "Do you know why she showed that to you?"  
>" I'm….different, than a normal vampire"<br>"Different how?" Edward asked, standing protectively in front of Renesmee.

"Humanity" I whispered. Well, I may as well tell them, I know I'm going to be stuck in this mess for a while, and I could already feel myself slipping. "Some vampires, me being one, keep some of the – er, I don't know how to put it- like…unique qualities humans have, you know fainting, depression, the feeling if you, smoke, take drugs, drink etcetera, I can feel those sort of things, like I could faint. Literally, or get really, really drunk – leading to passing out of course and feeling the repercussions in the morning. Although I do know how to get a vampire drunk…" I trailed off, "But that's a different story. Forgive me, I'm off point. Things can happen to me that happens to humans not vampires. They're only a few others like me. I don't know if that's why she could show me my past….?  
>"You know how to get a vampire drunk?" Emmett asked, "Tell me; tell me" He started bouncing on the spot like a two year old being offered a lollypop." I gave him a glare,<br>"I'm a bit busy at the moment,"

"I've only ever heard of one vampire being able to do that," Carlisle spoke, then he looked at me, "Is that why this….this 'pain' made you need to sit down? Do you think that's why you felt it so strongly?" He inquired,

I nodded, unable to talk properly, "I…I don't feel too good…" I mumbled, but I don't think anyone heard me, they were all discussing about 'me' and what happened. I could sense Alice watching me. I looked up and met her gaze. There was something in it, a sense of foreboding, of knowledge.

The next thing I remember? Everything turning black around me…

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT<strong>  
><strong>BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!<strong>

**please read and review,**

**Also thankyou for the story alerts/favourites and for the review ;D I will do a proper thankyou in the next chapter**

**Lots of love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. This Chapter Is a little bit different, as its basically how the Cullen's react to Charlotte, and what she 'sees' when she is unconscious.**

**Thankyou for the Alerts: Purple Fire Dragon and Lana Mare and please can I have a review next time? I would really love your guys' inputs.**

**In this chapter, it is going to be set in third person; also the _italics _are what Charlotte is seeing in her 'dream' state and basically 'her POV'**

**Read and Review 3 xxxx**

* * *

><p><em>At first, it felt like I was drowning, then suddenly…everything came into view.<em>

_I knew this place, though I had never been there before – I had read of it…This is where the Volturi come to kill Renesmee. I knew she would be the cause of my death.  
>But this was different than any other 'dream' I had had before when I had fainted. So had I really fainted? Or is this a vision of my future? The pain to come?<em>

"Someone Take her upstairs" Carlisle commanded. "The pain must have been too much for her…" He trailed off, before looking towards his eldest son, Edward. "Can you hear her thoughts?"  
>Edward tried but then was easily confused, "It's as if you are opening your eyes under water, I can hear them, but I can't read them out"<br>"Has that ever happened before?" Edward shook his head. Emmett then picked up the unconscious girl, and took her upstairs to one of the many guest rooms the Cullen's had.

_Two sides of a coin, that's what it is. Two futures, two possibilities, all leading to the same thing…My death._

_The Volturi walked towards the clearing. I had seen this a thousand times, the story went as it was supposed to…._

"_No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand. Before the reply though, a woman spoke forward. "Unfortually there is only one person here who has broken the law," She stepped forward, "Me" I had stepped forward, she really was going to be the death of me…._

* * *

><p>Jasper gasped, the rest of the Cullen's looked towards him, "She's afraid" He answered their unspoken question. "Absolutely terrified."<br>"What is she so afraid of…?" Carlisle trailed off, "Could it be us? What she saw from Renesmee?"  
>"No" Alice answered. "She's afraid of the future, of what is to happen next in her life"<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Volturi gasped, "Charlotte Hannah Carter" Aro screeched appalled. "GUARDS" he shouted and I was immediately detained. <em>

_I could hear the mumbles of appallment from the vampires who were here to protect the child. "We've been searching for you for over a century" He sneered, and then a look of confusion appeared over his face, "So why do you come to us now?"  
>"To protect her." Was my answer, "You know she isn't dangerous and it is my…my dying wish for you to let her and her family go freely"<br>He looked up towards the vampires who were witnesses for Renesmee "You all knew, she's the Most Wanted Vampire! And none of you came to tell us she was here! With them!"_

"_They didn't know." I told him "I kept it a secret from them, but I ask of one more thing, let me clear my conscious before you finally get the death of me you've always wanted.." He considered this, before nodding, and telling the guards to release my arms. I breathed a sigh of relief._

* * *

><p>"Her future?" Rosalie asked "What does she know of it?<p>

"I don't know, but before she…fainted…She looked at me, and I saw in her, what you see in me when I've seen a bad future."  
>"Renesmee" Edward turned to his daughter, "Show us what you showed her", she shook her head, and touched her fathers leg. Showing that she could not show anyone what she showed the strange vampire. "Why can't you tell us?" Edward asked bending eye level to his daughter.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I need to apologize" I started, "I lied to every one of you, never telling the truth of why I was really here, but my intentions were true. I knew that if I came to the Cullen family, I could save this child from her future."<br>"You lied to us" Esme whispered, I could already feel her hearting breaking._

"_But for good reason" I told her. "I want to tell you what I did so awful, that they made me the most wanted vampire" I stated. "You all know that the Volturi turned me when I went on a cruise to Italy" They nodded, already knowing this. "I didn't go alone." _

"_I went with my fiancé, a man I loved dearly, a man called…Jack Mckenzie." I took a deep breath, I had not told of this story to anyone before, but it was time I told someone the truth about me. "They didn't change him when they changed me, they killed him. And that was the first thing I heard when I woke up from…from becoming this" I gestured to myself. "Imagine hearing that the man you were destined to spend the rest of your life with, the man of whom you had planned your future with, was dead." I took another deep breath, "I did what any broken hearted person would do, I lashed out at the people who had caused me this pain,, which means yes, I attacked the Volturi" Everyone gasped around me. "As I am about to die, I want you all to know how greatly sorry I am that I didn't tell you sooner, but if I did, would you still let me be here today?" I questioned, "The most likely answer would be no, you all have kind hearts and if you knew the truth you would probably send me running before the Volturi would come." At least I think that is what they'd do..._

* * *

><p>"I didn't think my own daughter would start keeping secrets at such a young age" Edward mused, before taking an intake of breath and adding "It feels like Charlottes…dying all over again…"<br>"I'll take Renesmee outside, so she doesn't get caught up in all of this" Rosalie stated, before picking up her substitute daughter and walking outside.

"The poor girl" Esme murmed, before Carlisle put a loving, comforting arm around her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I ask for your forgiveness please, before I leave this world forever." <em>

_Esme stepped forward before saying "You did the right thing today Charlotte, I forgive you…" Bella then stepped forward_

"_You did it to protect my daughter, how could I stay mad at that?" The rest of the witnesses stepped forward one by one, before all stating a reason to accept my forgiveness. I breathed a sigh of relief before whispering "Thankyou" And walking towards my death…._

* * *

><p>"That's weird" Jasper suddenly stated, interrupting the conversation about the new addition upstairs, "Its as if she's just suddenly….happy, content,"<br>"Before walking towards the slaughter" Edward added.

* * *

><p><em>Then the entire vision, Dream? Changed, it flipped like you would toss a coin, and the other side was present.<br>The same thing happened; the only difference was the response. Instead of forgiveness they shouted things at me, appalled that I had lied to them, that I had kept secrets. Stating that they had took me in as family and now, now I had betrayed them. It was painful to watch, I wanted to scream at them, tell them it wasn't my fault, that I had done it out of the good of my heart, but I couldn't find a strong enough voice to argue before my death._

"_I'm sorry" I whispered, before turning there back on them and walking towards my death._

"_Anymore words?" Caius sneered. I silently shook my head, and knelt to the ground. The next thing anyone heard for miles was my piercing scream when my head was snapped from my neck…_

* * *

><p>A scream erupted throughout the household, everyone immediately got into a crouch about to go upstairs, when Alice shook her head "Don't" she said. "Whatever she saw when she was unconscious, has just woke her up in the most terrifying way" she stated, "We don't want to scare her anymore."<br>The rest of the Cullen's thought about this, before loosening out of their crouches.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jasper asked his wife,

She replied with "I think we should let her stay here, she's a big part in Renesmee's future, in her protection, we need her here"  
>"I would never dream of her being anywhere else, she needs a mother to look after her" Esme said determined.<p>

"Do you think that is the safest choice?" Carlisle asked Alice,

Instead Edward replied saying, "No, but it's the best one we've got."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, and in a way a little retarded -.-.<strong>

**Read and review please**

**Lots of Love**

**Xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back ;D **

**First of all, I would like to thank BKris29 for reviewing and adding me to there alert list.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would like any input any reader of this can give, even if its tips for improvement.**

**Have fun reading, and review please Xxx – Oh and if anyone wants to Beta this - let me know.**

* * *

><p>(Charlotte POV)<p>

I lay there, staring at the ceiling taking slow deep breathes. I kept running it over in my mind – what I had seen, was it just a 'dream'? A figment of my imagination? Or was it actually the truth of my future? _Two sides of a coin_. Which will it land though, heads or tails? Only time could tell. It came back to me then, the previous day what the child showed me, the pain I felt, the books I had read and the destiny I had made.

I slowly sat up and looked around me; I was in a bed, in what I presume one of the many guest rooms the Cullen's' had. I could hear them talking quietly to each other downstairs, but I paid no notice in what they were saying. I slowly climbed out of bed, and smoothed my clothes and hair down, before leaving the room and walking, at a human pace, downstairs.

As I entered the living room, where most of the family were situated, everyone's' conversation stopped, and every head turned to look at me. I didn't know what to say, I was embarrassed, I had known them for what? Half an Hour? And yet I had already told them: my name, my gifts, my 'humanity' and I had fainted infront of them…What must they think of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlisle spoke first "Are you feeling better Charlotte?"

"Yes, Thankyou – I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been causing-" but before I could continue Esme interrupted me "You've not been causing any trouble Charlotte, and we were just saying, we think you should stay here for a while – I mean, if you would like to…"  
>"I don't know… I would hate to impose…" Me again, trying to escape my fate, but no – I knew I would have to stay, before I had even finished my sentence,<p>

"Non-sense, we would love to have you here – I could use another shopping buddy" Alice spoke this time, I looked over to here, and it was easy to understand why people said she was 'pixie like'.

"Only if you sure…"  
>"Of course we are Charlotte, we'd be happy to have you – and learn more about you're past as well" Jasper spoke, his southern accent coming to surface. "Anyway, I'm sure Alice and Esme for that matter would love to do another decorating job." He laughed, and soon the rest of the Cullen's joined in. I looked around, my new home, - the life and death of me.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been 2months since I had lived with the Cullen's and we had gotten to know each other a lot better. I was sat on the window seat in my bedroom, remembering the date of today, the day that I had attacked the Volturi, so many years ago. I sighed and wondered if they were looking for me right this second. I couldn't help but remember the dream…and at least I knew I wouldn't die just yet, not until the found Renesmee. And then I thought about what other meaning this day had, I looked at the engagement ring that was on a chain around my neck – I didn't wear it on my hand anymore, it had been a century, if he was coming back to me, he already would have,<p>

There was a knock at the door, "Come in" I said absent minded.

"Charlotte" I turned around to see Jasper in the doorframe. He looked…worried about me "Jasper?" I questioned.

He slowly walked into the room and sat next to me on the window seat, "Are you ok?" He asked, a concerned manner coming out in his words,

I frowned "I am fine" It wasn't entirely true, but it was close enough to the truth.

"Don't lie to me Charlotte, your emotions are all over the place today" I sighed "What does this date mean to you?"  
>I hesitated before answering "It is the day I turned into a vampire, and I had to leave my human life behind" He sighed before using his gift to calm my emotions,<p>

"How did you turn into a vampire? Tell the rest of the story, we know you went on a cruise to Italy…" He prompted, I shook my head, "Charlotte, we are the only ones home, you can trust me, you know that right?" I nodded and sighed, before telling him some of my story, maybe if I told him what happened he would forgive me when I was dying. I looked up at him, he was watching me with curiousity and patience. "I didn't go to Italy alone, I was with someone I cared about a lot, and the Volturi killed him." I stated, not wanting to go any further,

"I am sorry, we all know what it's like to lose someone we love, and we can not always get over that pain." He didn't speak for a couple of minutes, but then he smirked "To make this day better for you, why don't we show Emmett you really are stronger than him when he comes back" I laughed,

"You're on"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is short, but yeh sorry.<strong>

**Need a Beta – and Ideas – I know how I'm going to end the story, but I am unsure on how to get there, so if you want to help, PM me please Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Read and Review**

**Lots of Love Xx **


End file.
